My new year
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: *short sequel to Cars and You* I haven't written a one shot in a while so I decided to do this for the New Year. Happy New Year to all of you! Sophia is spending her New Year at a bar with friends, but without the one person she wants to be with most. Will he show up and continue their new yeat tradition or will she not have her New Year's kiss for the man she loves? Please Review!


**Random one shot, Please read and review! Should I make a part two to Cars and You? or stop here?**

* * *

New Year's Eve... A great time of the year, but not for Sophia Cena, who is all alone at a New Year's Eve party without her loving husband. She knows he has to work but he couldn't take one night off to come and have a wonderful night with his wife?

As she sat on a stool trying to force herself to have a good time, and was failing miserably, she heard her friend Jessica's voice.

"Girl you gotta get up and at least try to have a good time, just because John isn't here doesn't mean you can sit there and not have a wonderful time. Look at all the hot guys here there must be at least one that you can talk to so you don't look like a bump on a log."

"But I want John here and I am NOT going to cheat on him."

"Maybe he will show up later you never know..."

"Probably not, Mr. McMahon isn't very generous when it comes to holidays..."

"Come on Soph don't sit there like a damn bump on a log and go dance. Jason wants to dance go dance with him."

"He's your boyfriend shouldn't you dance with him?"

"Yeah but with as much alcohol I've had you don't want me on the dance floor"

"True, I guess I'll try but I don't want to..."

"Good" Jess grabbed her wrist and pushed her on to the dance floor where Jason was waiting.

"I'm guessing y'all had this planed..." Sophia said with a smile.

"Of course, you know Jess. She plans something she does it..." He replied.

"Yeah you're right"

"Of course I am, I'm awesome." He agreed.

"Oh damn your starting to sound like the Miz." Sophia said with a laugh.

"So... What's wrong with that?" He asked as he folded his arms.

"Absolutely nothing..." She said with a smile, "Now let's dance."

She and Jason started to dance and time started to fly by until Sophia didn't even know what time it was. Her energy was winding down.

"I need a drink" she said as she stopped.

"Go ahead." Jason said as he continued to dance. She walked off towards the bar. Once she got there she ordered a drink then sat down on a bar stool. She missed John but she was having fun with her friends. Once she received her drink she got her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time, 11:55. Five minutes till midnight, this is when she really wanted John. They have a tradition, every New Year since they meet they kiss right at mid night and this is the first time since they meet that they haven't done their tradition. She sighed and took another sip of her drink, thinking of John.

One minute till midnight and Sophia was still without John. She just went with the fact that he wasn't coming and the New Year is a bust. She stood up and was about to leave when she felt someone behind her.

She turned around to look at the person, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you….th-" She stopped in here tracts when she saw who it was. "OH MY GOSH JOHN!" She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Sorry I'm late baby, but I wasn't about to miss our tradition." He said as he hugged her back. "And specking of tradition we are about to miss it." He said as he heard all the people in the bar counting down the seconds.

"Five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As soon as the time hit midnight John pulled Sophia into a loving New Year kiss.

"Happy new year baby," John said as he looked down at Sophia, his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year John," she said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. The man she loved, the father of her children and the person she's going to spend the rest of her life with. He is her new year and her entire life, the reason she gets up in the morning and goes to sleep at night.

"Looks like somebody got her new year's wish." A voice said from behind John. Sophia looked around John and saw Jessica standing there with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and thanks to you," Sophia said with a smile.

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"Your my best friend, known me for years, I know you had something to do with him being here."

"Okay maybe something but he didn't have to come-"

"But I wanted to so of course I'm gonna be here." John interrupted.

"Yes that's true." Jessica agreed, "Well happy new year to you two, I'm off to find my boyfriend." She said as she turned and strutted off.

Sophia and John both laughed at the way Jessica was acting, then John kissed Sophia again just to add to the night's fun. That's all she needed to make her night worthwhile, was the love of her life and friends. The night was absolutely perfect, couldn't be more perfect. He was holding her close and the New Year started off perfect. She can't wait to see what the New Year holds for her, her family, friends, and the love of her life. The best New Year… EVER!

As John continued to kiss her like never before, she couldn't help but think, 'This is my New year.'


End file.
